


Sparring

by SamuelJames



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike finds himself falling for Angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sparring  
> Characters: Spike and Angel  
> Rating: PG -13  
> Summary: Spike finds himself falling for Angel  
> Notes: For flashslash on LiveJournal where you have to write for eight minutes and include four specified words. The required words are in bold.  
> Disclaimer: Angel is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Spike, always **fell** hard no matter how many times he'd been hurt before. Instead of focusing on the fight with Angel he was trying not to let his sparring partner know just how turned on he was. Angel was toned and muscular, his torso glistening with **sweat** that Spike would like to lic....

"Ow," he exclaimed as his head hit the floor and Angel pinned him again.

"Pay attention, Spike. It might save you some day."

"I've won my share of fights you know," but he focused on the fight letting his instincts guide him. Course he wouldn't always be up against someone whose fighting style he was used to. Angel was graceful, muscles and **tendon** s co-operating perfectly to inflict precise strikes. Spike's style was more bar brawl and he couldn't help grinning at how his lack of proper technique irritated Angel. He managed to sweep Angel's legs from under him and pinned him to the mat. Angel shoved Spike off and they called it a day.

Later that night Spike switched Angel's Soft Rock **Ballad** s cd for the Sex Pistols and simply rolled his eyes when Angel complained. Angel shouldn't have bought it for him if he wasn't supposed to listen to it. They shared some whiskey and when Spike caught himself checking out Angel one too many times he made his excuses and left. They were a bad idea together no matter how great the sex was.


End file.
